bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kushi
This article is about the manifested spirit of Kazanbai Shiro's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Kushi. Kushi (櫛) is the manifested spirit of Kazanbai Shiro's Zanpakutō that is seen during Kazanbai's frequent visits to his inner world, the anime-exclusive Zanpakutō Rebellion and the subsequent Tōjū Campaign. Appearance The spirit of Kushi takes the form of a young child with large, amethyst-colored eyes. She has dull, long black hair that is pulled into a high ponytail at the base of her head while her hair virtually the ground. It is held up by a large, pink ribbon with two large, golden bells while two rosary-like, diamond string ornaments dangle from the sides. She wears a deep blue kimono patterned with wave-like designs on the sleeves; the long kimono sleeves are tied at the bottoms. She also wears a baby blue tied into a large bow with the lengths of the ribbon extend about a foot down her small body, stopping(dragging) at the ground. Kushi is always extremely happy and loves to play with Kazanbai when he visits his Inner World. She is very trusting in nature and only exists to please her wielder. However, when she is possessed by Kazanbai's Hollow, her appearance changes dramatically, much like the world around them. Her pale skin is replaced by skin that has been burnt black and her hair has been chopped off. Her kimono becomes tattered and the ribbon is on fire. Her eyes are no longer that dull amethyst, but instead they are surrounded by black sclera and her eyes are an awful shade of amber. Her voice also becomes distorted and warbled. Personality Kushi adores her master to a loving degree. She is extremely loyal and will do anything Kazanbai asks as be as she can. She is also very naïve and much too trusting. However, with that being said, due to her child-like form, Kushi is extremely weak and often cannot complete her task, much to her disdain. This often causes her to cry and sulk in Kazanbai's Inner World. Her only reason for existing is to serve her master. Plot Agent of the Shinigami Arc Coming soon. Soul Society Arc Coming soon. Zanpakutō Rebellion Arc (anime only) During the Zanpakutō Rebellion, like the other Zanpakutō, Kushi is "freed" from Kazanbai. She immediately latches onto Kazanbai and is happy that she can finally play with him again. Kazanbai doesn't seem to mind this until Hebishukun makes himself known within the shadows of the night. Kushi instantly cowers and hides behind Kazanbai, telling him that the old man was going to yell at her again. Kazanbai shields Kushi only to have Muramasa appear. He comments it was the first time that he had seen a Zanpakutō that actually liked its master. Regardless, Muramasa used his powers and manipulated the small girl. With that, he and Hebishukun left the two to fight. Under his spell, Kushi saw Kazanbai as an enemy who mistreated her. Before fighting her master, Kushi makes a comment about how Kazanbai was just like their old owner; weak, useless, and a coward. With that, she charged at Kazanbai her sword at the ready. During her fight, Kushi grew more and more angry at the fact that Kazanbai refused to hurt her. Her anger slowly fueled her attacks and their power grew in ferocity; Kazanbai got hit with one and marked the quick end of the fight. Just moments before she could finish him off, Ichigo landed the final hit on Muramasa and shattering his control over her. She dropped her weapon, and looked around, seemingly confused as to what happened. Realization slowly came to her and she saw her fallen master lying on the ground, bleeding to death. She instantly ran over to his aid, though she was unable to do anything. Due to her childish nature, she did the only thing she could do. She cried. As she cried, Hebishukun appeared beside her and remained silent. As she continued to cry, she failed to notice that Kazanbai was still alive. He raised a shaky hand and rubbed her head. This caused her to rejoice and she instantly latched on to him once more. Hebishukun commented that she would break his back if she didn't watch it. She pulled back and helped Kazanbai up, and watched as he began to heal his wounds. After that, Hebishukun disappeared and Kushi climbed in Kazanbai's lap then fell asleep.